Amor Inmortal
by LadyMadalla-Selene
Summary: Un amor que ha superado el tiempo y el espacio resurge de las cenizas al volver a renacer el alma milenaria de una Diosa en la tierra, Sesshomaru se vera obligado a enfrentarse a un sentimiento que creyó enterrado, pero el destino le demuestra que el pasado siempre regresa y que el suyo es un Amor Inmortal.
1. Prólogo

**Buenas, cómo están?**

 **Esta es mi primera incursión en el mundo de los Fanfics y decidí que sería basado en mi personaje favorito de mi historia favorita; Obviamente hablo de Sesshomaru XD**

 **Aclaro desde ya, este es un SesshOC, así que al que no le guste simplemente no lo lea y asi nos evitamos malos comentarios.**

 **Por favor díganme saber su opinión, si estoy haciéndolo bien o no, esos comentarios son los que nos hacen crecer y madurar como escritores.**

 **Les dejo el Prólogo y dependiendo de ustedes subiré poco a poco el resto de la historia.**

 **Estoy comenzando el semestre de la Universidad y ya estoy súper full de trabajos, aunque tratare de no dejar abandonado este proyecto, puede que me tarde pero les cumpliré seguro.**

 **Los dejo para que lean. *.***

 **-S &M-**

Era Sengoku, Año 483

(17 años antes de la llegada de Kagome)

Lunes 24 de Julio:

12:00 am

 _¿Acaso existirá un amor inmortal?_

 _Por el mundo estará y lo voy a encontrar._

La luna llena brilla en lo alto, las estrellas como pequeños puntos de luz divina iluminan todo a su paso, haciéndole eterna compañía a su plateada madre.

 _Mis lágrimas son una canción,_

 _Tan dentro de mí llevo el dolor, él robó mi corazón._

 _¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad?_

 _Creer en mí ir más allá, de la adversidad._

En un palacio ubicado en la cima de una alta montaña, hay una gran agitación; los rayos del astro plateado parecen irradiar con particular fuerza su luz en esas blancas paredes.

 _Aún puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí,_

 _Por el mundo olvidará, nuestro amor que era inmortal._

 _Cuando tuvo que marchar, se llevó mi corazón_

 _No lo puedo olvidar, su recuerdo es mi dolor._

De pronto, tras un resplandor blanco un llanto resonó con fuerza entre los muros, en una cuna bellamente labrada en plata y oro blanco una bebe de hermosas facciones anunciaba su llegada al mundo.

 _Mis lágrimas son una canción,_

 _Tan dentro de mí llevo el dolor, él robó mi corazón._

 _¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad?_

 _Creer en mí ir más allá, de la adversidad._

Su piel particularmente albina se muestra como la seda más suave que ha existido, sus ojos permanecen cerrados privando al mundo de descubrir el matiz que colorea esas pupilas, en su cabecita se observa apenas una pequeña pelusa negra y en su frente se observa el dibujo una estrella plateada.

 _Aún puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí,_

 _Por el mundo olvidará, nuestro amor que era inmortal._

 _Cuando tuvo que marchar, se llevó mi corazón_

 _No lo puedo olvidar, su recuerdo es mi dolor._

De pronto en la habitación entra una mujer de bellas facciones, portando un vestido tradicional griego con un velo cubriendo sus lacios cabellos y brazaletes de plata en sus muñecas. Detrás de ella entran otras sacerdotisas portando el mismo atuendo.

 _No acepto que ya no esté,_

 _Por el mundo lo he de encontrar_

 _Mis sueños me llevarán a mi amor inmortal._

 _Su niñez fácil no fue pues muy solo él creció,_

 _A la luna le pidió que calmara su dolor._

Al llegar a la cuna la primera mujer hace una reverencia y con especial cuidado, toma en sus brazos la delicada figura de la bebe, acunándola contra su pecho la mujer besa la frente de la recién nacida.

 _El destino lo traerá,_

 _Muy pronto a mi mundo él volverá._

 _Sé que en mi piensa donde sea que esté,_

 _Esto es más fuerte porque es amor inmortal._

Girándose hacia su séquito la dama revela el aspecto de la bebe al resto de las sacerdotisas, quienes siguiendo su ejemplo le hacen una venia a la infante quien habiendo dejado de llorar admiraba por primera vez el mundo con sus dorados ojos.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad?_

 _Creer en mí ir más allá, de la adversidad._

-Hermanas mías, nuestra soberana nos ha bendecido con la llegada de su hija al mundo. Ahora nuestro deber es consagrar el resto de nuestras vidas a educarla y protegerla con especial celo de todo mal- la voz de la líder de las sacerdotisas resonó en la estancia, mientras el resto de las mujeres reverenciaba una vez más a la bebe.

 _Aún puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí,_

 _Por el mundo olvidará, nuestro amor que era inmortal._

-Pequeña, has llegado a este mundo con una gran carga sobre tus hombros, pero siempre contaras con nuestra entrega y lealtad- la mujer dirigió sus esmeraldas a la bebe e inclinándose hacia ella beso su pequeña mejilla –Mi princesa, la luna me ha revelado que desde hoy el mundo mortal te conocerá con el nombre de Madhalla que significa _Estrella de vida,_ ningún nombre podría ser el más indicado para ti, mi Diosa Selene-.

 _Cuando tuvo que marchar, se llevó mi corazón_

 _No lo puedo olvidar, su recuerdo es mi dolor._

En el preciso instante que la dama termino de pronunciar estas palabras, una lluvia de pétalos blancos empezó a ingresar a través de la ventana inundando la habitación con el perfume de las azucenas. Y, a miles de kilómetros de distancia un Daiyoukai de cabellos plateados dirigía sus orbes ambarinas en la dirección del santuario lunar mientras un pétalo rozaba sus marcadas mejillas.

 _No acepto que ya no esté,_

 _Por el mundo lo he de encontrar_

 _Mis sueños me llevarán a mi amor inmortal…_

 **-S &M-**

 **Si les gusto, si no, espero su review!**

 **La canción utilizada es Amor Inmortal de la grandiosa serie Saint Seiya, interpretada por Maggie Vera, no recuerdo cual es el link del vídeo de esta versión, si la encuentro se los coloco, vale la pena escucharla.**

 **Saludos y besos!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Buenas, ¿cómo están?**

 **Esta es mi primera incursión en el mundo de los Fanfics y decidí que sería basado en mi personaje favorito de mi historia favorita; Obviamente hablo de Sesshomaru XD**

 **Aclaro desde ya que este es un SesshOC, así que al que no le guste no lo lea y nos evitamos malos comentarios.**

 **Por favor háganme saber su opinión, si estoy haciéndolo bien o no, esos comentarios son los que nos hacen crecer y madurar como escritores.**

 **Les dejo el primer capítulo y dependiendo de ustedes subiré poco a poco el resto de la historia.**

 **Estoy comenzando el semestre de la Universidad y ya estoy súper full de trabajos, aunque tratare de no dejar abandonado este proyecto, puede que me tarde pero les cumpliré seguro.**

 **Los dejo para que lean. *.***

 **-S &M-**

 _Una pequeña niña de ojos dorados y largos cabellos negros corría feliz por un bosque lleno de cerezos._

 _Al llegar al centro se detuvo en la orilla de un lago de aguas cristalinas con una cascada que parecía brotar de la montaña misma; arrodillándose contemplo su reflejo y empezó a dibujar figuras en la superficie con su dedo._

 _De pronto la atmosfera del lugar empezó a cambiar, una niebla se extendió por el lago haciendo que la pequeña se sobresaltara un poco._

 _Un ruido de chapoteo termino de asustar a la niña quien retrocedió y empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados._

 _-Q...quie-en a-anda ahí- armándose de valor y tragándose el miedo la infante lanzo la pregunta al aire, pero su voz quedo atrapada en sus cuerdas vocales cuando alcanzo a distinguir la sombra de lo que evidentemente era un animal enorme en el centro del lago._

 _Su mirada quedo atrapada en los zafiros que tenía por ojos la criatura e inconscientemente dio un paso en su dirección._

 _-¿Quién eres?-_

 _Su respuesta fue un aullido casi místico proveniente de la figura._

 **-S &M-**

-esa… Princesa… Princesa ¡por favor despierte!- la pequeña despertó sobresaltada y le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de que solo había sido un sueño.

Estirándose dirigió sus orbes ambarinas a la mujer encargada de despertarla.

-Esme, Buenos días- la dama sonrió mientras observaba los intentos de la infante de evitar dormirse nuevamente.

-Buenos días Princesa, ya es hora de levantarse- apartando las sabanas la niña se sentó en el futón y le dirigió una mirada no muy agradable a la mujer que respondía al nombre de Esme.

-¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames Princesa? Prefiero mil veces que me digas Malla a secas- esa respuesta tan directa le saco una pequeña carcajada a la mayor- No es gracioso, me gusta mucho mi nombre y ni tu ni las demás lo usan-.

-Lo lamento pequeña, si tanto te disgusta empezare a llamarte Malla- con esa respuesta Esme observo como la mirada infantil de su Princesa se iluminaba de un modo casi divino. No pudo evitar el sentimiento de nostalgia que enturbio sus verdes ojos.

-¡Espero que así sea! ¡Gracias Esme!- parándose de un salto Malla se dirigió a la bañera mientras la mujer buscaba una yukata para la niña.

Ya aseada y vestida ambas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor del templo principal, en el camino Esme le indicaba a la más pequeña en que consistían las lecciones del día.

-Ya voy a poder practicar sola con el arco. ¡Genial!-

-Si pequeña, me has demostrado que ya es hora de que perfecciones tu propia técnica-

-¿Y después podre ir a jugar al lago?-

-Sí, pero con cuidado, recuerda que no debes alejarte…-

-…O algo me podría atacar o puedo perderme en el bosque, ya lo sé Esme. ¡Te prometo que tendré cuidado!-

-Eso espero Malla, eso espero-

Mientras ambas se perdían por los pasillos dos pares de ojos vigilaban cada movimiento de la infante que respondía al nombre de Malla, luego intercambiaron una mirada y la figura más grande asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer en las penumbras.

 **-S &M-**

Empezaba a atardecer cuando la infantil figura de Malla se dirigió al bosque bajo la atenta mirada de las sacerdotisas del lugar.

Tarareando una melodía desconocida la pequeña paseaba bajo los árboles de cerezo sembrados a lo largo del sendero, le encantaba ese lugar especialmente en primavera e invierno, Esme siempre le decía que la Diosa de la Luna había bendecido el bosque derramando agua lunar sobre los cerezos, de tal forma sus flores habitualmente rosadas habían cambiado de color para ser totalmente blancas, consagrando así ese paisaje místico a su hija.

Al llegar al lago ubicado en el centro del bosque circundante al santuario Malla se inclinó a refrescar su rostro en las cristalinas aguas, luego sentándose en sus orillas perdiendo su vista en el cielo.

-Es raro, tengo la sensación de que esto ya lo he vivido antes- repasando el limite donde terminaba el bosque y empezaba una pequeña planicie cubierta de grama verde y suave, los ojos de Malla admiraban el lugar y luego dejándose caer sobre su espalda sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse.

Al verla dormida una figura cuadrúpeda se acercó a la niña sin emitir ni un sonido, rozando con su blanco hocico el infantil rostro en una tierna caricia, la albina criatura parecía estar particularmente familiarizada con la pequeña.

Malla al sentir el roce de algo peludo en su mejilla entreabrió sus parpados y logro distinguir los ojos azules que ya había visto con anterioridad en su sueño. Cerró los ojos para disipar el sueño pero al abrirlos de nuevo descubrió que el animal ya no se encontraba allí.

-¿Acaso fue solo mi imaginación… otra vez? la vista al cielo se percató que ya era bastante tarde.

-¡Malla!... ¡Malla!- en la distancia pudo escuchar la voz de Esme y de otras sacerdotisas buscándola.

-¡Por aquí Esme!- a los pocos segundos la esbelta figura de dos mujeres se hizo visible.

-¡Malla por Zeus, nos tenías muy preocupadas!- agachándose junto a la niña Esme la abrazo y luego se cercioro con la vista de que no tenía ni un rasguño.

-Lo siento, no quise preocuparlas, ni a ti, ni a Alina ni a ninguna- Malla bajo la vista apenada, sabía muy bien que esas mujeres lo daban todo por verla bien y feliz, angustiarlas de ese modo no era su intención- solo se me paso la hora, me quede dormida y me acabo de despertar-.

-Está bien pequeña, lo importante ahora es regresar a casa- dejándose envolver por los brazos de Alina, ella y Esme emprendieron el regreso, a los poco segundos Malla alzo los ojos y alcanzo a distinguir dos zafiros observarlas antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

 _"¿Quién eres?"_

 **-S &M-**

-¿Amo bonito?-

El Lord del Oeste permanecía sentado en la raíz de un gigantesco árbol con sus ojos cerrados.

 _"Ese aroma de azucenas ya lo he percibido antes, al igual que ese aullido. Acaso será que… No imposible, ella murió hace 500 años."_

Abriendo las ambarinas orbes, Sesshomaru se levantó con elegancia y empezó a andar internándose en el bosque.

-Jaken vámonos-

-Si amo- el pequeño demonio siguió los pasos del Daiyoukai mientras sus figuras se perdían en la espesura.

 **-S &M-**

 **¿Un poco complicado no?**

 **La primera y principal pregunta es… ¿Quién es Malla?**

 **¿Quién es esa criatura blanca que parece conocerla?**

 **O mejor dicho… ¿Qué es?**

 **Y sobre todo ¿A que ella se refiere Sesshomaru?**

 **Solo yo lo sé y no se los diré XD**

 **Espero sus conjeturas opiniones, preguntas, reclamos, lo que sea… pero porfa nada les cuesta dejarme un review!**

 **Saludos y Besos!**


End file.
